Her Foolish Heart
by heart-with-wings
Summary: What if Rachel realized how much she actually liked Puck after she broke up with him? Puckleberry. Story does not have any set timeline, set about a year after the Puckleberry break up. First one-shot so please R&R!


A/N Just thought I'd let everyone know that I'm still alive with my first one-shot. This story was originally going to be a chapter of a multi-chaptered fic but, at the last minute, I decided to take the story in a different direction, so I thought I'd post it as a one-shot anyway.

**URGENT! PLEASE READ!**

I come also, as the bearer of bad news. My HP story that I told all of you about on my profile is going to take longer to get published than I originally thought. This is the first story that I've really worked on, so I want to make sure I do it right. So, I wrote this one-shot as penance for any Glee fans out there. Thank you for your patience.

Now, on with the story, dear Readers! I hope you all enjoy it.

Her Foolish Heart

It was 80's week at McKinley High's Glee Club. Most of the Glee Clubbers, excepting Finn who, enthusiastically, had pulled out a power ballad from his seemingly endless repertoire, didn't particularly like this newest scheme of Will Schuester's seeing as nearly every other person there felt that the 80's were filled with bad songs, drum machines, and hair bands.

All the students of the Glee Club had however, made every effort to impress. All of their performances had been phenomenal, if a bit predictable. On the first day alone, Brittany and Santana had paired up for a well danced, well sung rendition of Madonna's "Material Girl." Mercedes' version of Whitney Houston's "How Will I Know" while lacking in real emotion was stunning vocally. Kurt had typically freaked out all the guys by singing "Soul Kiss" by Olivia Newton-John. Tina had elicited "aaw's" from the girls and a love-struck look from Artie when she sang a slow version of "Walkin' On Sunshine" and Noah had the crowd on their feet with an all out performance of "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC.

At the next meeting, Matt and Mike had them all laughing with "She Blinded Me with Science." Quinn surprised everyone by taking out a harder role of "Voices Carry" by 'Til Tuesday and leaving everyone, including Rachel, in awe of her talent. Artie, being the second to last performer, had everyone swaying with his acoustic version of "Come on Eileen."

The last to perform was Rachel, who did not seem at all upset by that as she was looking too nervous to be put out.

"I just want to let everyone that this will probably be the worst performance of my life. I'm just so nervous. Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this song to Noah Puckerman. I thought it was time you knew how I felt." Rachel signaled to the jazz band and started to sing a slow melody,

**All alone it's you and me**

**Time to tell you now just how I feel**

**Babe to you I bare my heart**

**A light of love here in the dark**

**Don't you know I might be strong?**

**But deep down there's a sweetness**

**Only you can touch and make me feel**

**Oh! what a joy**

**You're such a perfect lover**

**Yes you always know just what to do**

**Oh, I-I-I need you**

**Babe you know you know i do**

**Oh, I-I-I need you**

**When the goin' gets rough**

**You know I do**

By the time the chorus had started all the girls, taking pity on Rachel, had joined into the song as back-up voices. Rachel sent each and every one of them a grateful glance. She did not look at Noah, however. She was nervous enough without seeing the rejection and utter disgust that was doubtless on his face now. If she saw that she might just run out the door and not even finish her song.

**To say that **

**At the start i couldn't say**

**All my feelings I could not portray**

**But I got to tell you now**

**That I really need your love babe**

**Oh it's comin' on strong**

**I feel so secure**

**When you are here beside me**

**There is nothin' that can bring me down**

**Oh more and more**

**You take me way up high babe**

**And you teach me what love is all about**

**Oh, I-I-I need you**

**Babe you know you know I do**

**Oh I-I-I need you**

**When the goin' gets rough**

**You know I do**

**Oh, I-I-I need you**

**Babe you know you know I do**

**Oh, I-I-I need you**

**When the goin' gets rough**

**You know I do**

The band stopped playing with slow and soulful last notes and Rachel finally looked up, still not looking at Noah.

"Umm, so that was it. Thank you girls, for joining in." She said while quickly gathering her things, "I have to go, my Dads are expecting me for an early dinner. I'll see you all next week." And with that Rachel quickly rushed out the door, leaving a dumbfounded Puck and a confused Glee Club behind.

To say that Puck was confused, as he stared at Rachel's retreating figure, would be the understatement of the century. He'd had no idea Rachel felt that way about him. He'd had no idea she had any other feelings for him than quiet loathing or, on good days, the memory of their one week dating stint. The way she had looked when she was singing had made it clear that she was a better actress than anyone had given her credit for if she could hold all that to chest.

There was a clearing of a throat behind him and Puck looked back to see Tina proffering a note to him.

"Rachel told me to give this to you after she left today," she said, looking astonished, as though she hadn't guessed the purpose of the letter until now. "She asked me to stay here until I had actually seen you read it before going anywhere." Puck Numbly took the letter from her and unfolded it.

_Dear Noah, _

_ Last year we had a relationship and we ended it because we were both interested in someone else. It wasn't until I had actually ended things with you that I realized how much I missed you. At first, I tried to convince myself that I just missed having a boyfriend, but as time went on, and I saw how much of yourself you had invested in the Glee Club and to Beth, that I realized that I'd developed genuine feelings towards you during our brief time together._

_ I know this is coming very suddenly, but I hope you don't hold any ill will towards me for finally expressing my feelings._

_ I like you, Noah. I hope you like me too, but I will completely understand if you don't._

_ With all my love,_

_ Rachel *_

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Noah sat still, stunned. He could feel the inquisitive stares of the rest of the Glee Club on him, desperately wanting to ask him what the letter said.

Rachel still liked him?

Puck looked down at the letter again as if to confirm what he'd already read.

The next instant he was out of his chair and out the door.

It took ten minutes to get to Rachel's house. Ten minutes too long. It felt like a whole day had passed since he'd gotten in his truck. The only thought reverberating in his head was that Rachel still liked him. How long had he been waiting for any sign from her that she might still have feelings for him and not Finn? At least since Beth was born. He was sure that short week he'd spent with Rachel was the best he'd ever felt in his life.

He knocked on her door and waited…

Another twenty-four hours passed until the door opened…

"Noah?" Her voice sounded through his skull like sweet, ringing bells. He looked her in the eye and a look of understanding passed between them. She smiled straight at him and let him inside.


End file.
